Perspective
by modernxxmyth
Summary: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS. Jacob calls Quil for advice. Missing scene. Full summary inside due to spoilers. One-shot.


**SUMMARY:** BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS. Jacob calls Quil for advice after he imprints on Renesmee. Missing scene from Breaking Dawn.

**DISCLAIMER: **If you honestly think I own the Twilight Saga, I will refer you to a mental health specialist. Just contact me, and I will get you the help you need.

* * *

_**Perspective**_

It wasn't along after Jacob had first seen Renesmee and imprinted on her. Gravity truly had moved, and it was obvious to those around him within minutes exactly what had happened. Edward had obviously told his family about werewolves and their imprinting, because Blondie's defenses were high. The moment Rosalie had figured out what was going on – what with Jacob's obvious adoration of the child that he was supposed to hate – a loud, vicious snarl ripped through her throat menacingly. Jacob hadn't wanted to leave the beautiful baby creature in front of him, in her arms, but he knew it was the best idea for him to leave, at least for a little while.

Heading out of the Cullen's, Jacob spied a cell phone on the table in the hall. He quickly grabbed it up, an idea forming in his head as panic seeped through his system, and Jacob exited the household.

He removed his clothes and phased, grabbing the phone and his pants with his teeth, and ran for a few minutes, getting at _least_ far enough away from the house that the bloodsuckers couldn't hear him if they tried. The last thing he needed was for Edward to overhear the phone call he was about to make with potentially problematic super vampire hearing.

Jacob phased back to his human form and deftly put his pants on, leaning against a tree breathlessly for support. He knew he shouldn't be so tired from such a short run, so he figured it was simply the shock of the whole situation presenting itself physically. He never thought he'd imprint. He simply didn't think it was in his nature. Never could he love anyone more than Bella.

But apparently, he had been wrong.

Jacob sighed and grabbed the cell phone he had borrowed. He flipped it open and quickly dialed a familiar number he hadn't called in a while.

"Hello?" a voice answered the phone.

"Quil?" he asked in desperate, hushed voice.

"Jacob?" Quil replied incredulously.

"Listen man, don't hang up," Jacob began. "I really, really need your help. You're the only one who will understand."

"Understand _what_, Jake? Understand that you left the pack? How could I understand that? We're supposed to be brothers. We're supposed-"

Jacob cut him off. "Not that, Quil."

"Oh. What then? What do you need help with? Are you okay?" he asked with a new urgency, "Did those bloodsuckers do anything to you?"

"I'm fine," the new alpha replied shortly.

"Does this have something to do with that freaky abomination? Because, man, Jacob, that _thing_…"

"Don't talk about Renesmee that way!" Jacob replied with fervor.

"Renesmee? The abomination has a name?" Quil questioned tersely.

Jacob got to the point quickly. "I imprinted on the abomination."

"WHAT?" Quil nearly screeched. He paused for several silent seconds and replied, "Oh. Oh, well that would explain why you're calling me."

Jacob let out a noise of confusion and frustration in reply.

"Well," Quil began. "I guess it's not the whole _freaky vampire hybrid_ that's messing with your head, is it? Otherwise you probably wouldn't have bothered calling me. It's the fact that it-"

"_She_," Jacob corrected.

"_She_," Quil complied, "is a baby."

"Yep," was Jacob's only reponse.

"What are you thinking, man?" Quil asked after a minute. "I can't hear your thoughts anymore, so if you want advice, you're going to have to talk. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Jacob started, "that this is really messed up. That she's just a _baby_. And a half _vampire_ baby at that. And that I thought I was never going to imprint."

"None of use thought you would, Jake," Quil spoke thoughtfully. "In fact, ever since Leah left the pack and joined you, I kind of thought you guys might have something going on. A lot of us did. Kind of weirded Sam out, actually."

Jacob rolled his eyes at the phone in his hand. "Sure would be easier," he muttered.

"Listen," Quil's voice cut through Jacob's thoughts. "You can't let the age bother you. You don't have romantic feelings towards this kid, do you?"

"What?" Jacob's tone was that of horror, "No, of course not!"

"Then what's there to worry about? This is a good thing, Jake. All you have to do is love her. Like a brother. Like an uncle. Like a best friend. Like whatever she needs. Things will change eventually, but right now, your only job is going to be to make sure she's happy. This kid…what's her name again?"

"Renesmee," Jacob injected.

"_Renesmee_," Quil spoke. "What kind of name is that?" He heard Jacob growl protectively over the line. "Uh, sorry. Anyway, Renesmee is just going to be the happiest, most loved and protected half-human-half-vampire that ever lived! I know it's freaky at first, man, but it's going to make you happy. Renesmee is going to make you happy."

Jacob sighed. "Okay." He could practically hear his friend smiling over in La Push.

"I still can't believe you imprinted!" The excitement in Quil's voice was nearly tangible. For a moment, it was almost as if Jacob had never left the pack and everything was okay. But it wasn't, and Jacob knew neither of them had forgotten it.

"Listen," Jacob began, "You can't tell Sam. _Please_. Not yet at least. Do everything you can to hide your thoughts from him. Please, Quil. There's still a lot going on over here that has to be dealt with. I'll talk to Sam soon, I promise. Just try not to let him know, okay?"

"Fine. I'll give you a few days. I still can't believe you left. I know I'm talking like nothing happened, but I'm really _pissed_ at you, Jake. How could you just leave us?"

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered. "You have every right to be mad. We'll talk soon, okay? When everything is resolved."

Quil replied quietly, "Okay. Good luck."

"You too."

Jacob hung up the phone, phased, and ran back to the Cullen's with new found perspective.

* * *

End scene.

Hope you enjoyed! The book was definately not what I expected, but I liked it for the most part. Was everyone else expecting Jacob/Leah for a while there? But I'm not disappointed with Jacob's imprinting. I thought it was pretty damn awesome. Anyway. Review, please!

-Laura


End file.
